Una Familia
by By-Bren
Summary: Santana sufre un lamentable accidente que la deja en estado de coma, pero algo pasa, ella se encuentra con que pasa a ser algo que no entiende que es pero puede observar y escuchar todo el tiempo lo que pasa en su pequeña habitacion en el hospital. - Bueno no soy muy buena con los summary nada mas entren y lean please!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Si en la secundaria alguien me hubiera preguntado como me imaginaba mi vida jamás hubiera pensado algo parecido a lo que realmente fue.

Mi vida fue un sube y baja, tuve momentos buenos y momentos malos, pero no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada.

La vida no fue lo que esperaba, no fue mi plan perfecto, pero tampoco fue mala de hecho incluso fue bondadosa conmigo, me dio a 2 hermosos pequeños que son mi adoración Sebastian y Jonatan, y ahora me mandaría a mi Susan. Realmente espero que nazca sana, que todo para ella salga bien y no tenga mayores problemas, por que yo ya había perdido la esperanza de librarme de esta.

Estoy de pie frente a mi cuerpo. Sinceramente no se que es, o mas bien que soy, un fantasma, alucinaciones que crea mi mente cuando estas en coma, mi conciencia, mi energía, mi alma, no lo se, pero lo que sea no me gusta mucho.

Solo se que por mi cuerpo sigue circulando sangre y sigue entrando y saliendo aire de mis pulmones. Eso es bueno puesto que mi Susan sigue dentro de ese cuerpo y aun no se las consecuencias que esto tendrá en ella.

Que raro es verse a uno mismo. Me veo en una cama en una recamara de un hospital supongo, con muchos tubos conectados por todos lados a un montón de maquinas y pantallas que hacen sonidos y muestran mis signos vitales y quien sabe que cosas mas. Es raro, muy raro, pero no estoy asustada, ni alterada, sino mas bien tranquila, recordando momentos de mi vida, analizando.

De repente alguien Irrumpe en la habitación, ahí esta ella, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero a la ves me ve impresionada desde la puerta y de ellos surgen mas lagrimas, por lo visto, creo que se acaba de enterar.

B: SANTANA! – Corre al lado de mi cuerpo – No, no, no, NO – Esta llorando desconsoladamente y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, no puedo hacer nada para consolarla - Santana no, por favor despierta, por favor amor – Le ruega a mi cuerpo inerte tirado en esa cama, toma mi mano entre las suyas y besa mis labios de manera tierna, pero a la ves desesperadamente – por favor amor despierta, estoy aquí, por favor perdóname, no vuelvo a dejarte sola, por favor despierta – Cae sobre mi pecho llorando y yo estoy destrozada por no poder hacer nada para consolarla. Quiero llorar, gritar, golpear, pero no puedo, no se por que pero no puedo. Quiero regresar y decirle que jamás la dejare sola que siempre estaré con ella, que la amo, pero no puedo.

Ella sigue llorando hasta que se queda dormida en mi pecho. Han pasado algunas horas y llega Quinn con 2 chicos. Sebastian se recarga en la pared mas alejada a mi, tan solo viéndome con los ojos cristalizados, el ya tiene 15 años, aunque muchas veces parece mas grande por su forma de ver las cosas. Físicamente se parece mucho a su padre, igual de apuesto que el, delgado con buen cuerpo, alto, sus finos rasgos dan una mirada dura, tensa, inescrutable, y sus ojos claros muestran tristeza y dolor a mas no poder. No saben como sufro al ver algunas lágrimas rebeldes bajar por sus mejillas. Verlo me recuerda tanto a su padre, que bien podrían ser hermanos gemelos. Pero su forma de ser lleva el sello López , encerrarse en uno mismo cuando esta sufriendo, eso hacía él, se que esta sufriendo y mucho. Así de tenso recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y con su mirada fija sobre mi cuerpo solo me dice que esta esperando el momento para quedarse solo para sacar todo lo que trae dentro. Lo conozco y aunque me duele verlo así, se que saldrá adelante y que sacara a mi pequeño Jonatan al igual que a Brittany y al resto de sus hermanos de esto, se que no permitirá que su hermano caiga en ese abismo de tristeza de nuevo, lo se, el es fuerte, mucho mas que yo, siempre lo fue. Cuando ocurrió lo de su padre no importo cuanto sufriera el, lucho contra eso y saco a su hermano de una profunda depresión en la que había caído y me ayudo a mi también a seguir adelante. Se que el saldrá de esto, saldrá adelante y confío en el para cuidar a sus hermanos.

Mi pequeño Jonatan me duele mas, apenas tiene 8 años y al contrario de su hermano el fue corriendo y llorando hacia mi cuerpo, lo cual despertó a Brittany quien se secó las lagrimas rápidamente y se preparo para ser la fuerte. Jonatan se subió a mi cama y sin decir nada se metió en mis sabanas y se abrazo fuertemente a mi teniendo cuidado con todos los cables conectados. Esa escena era tan hermosa y dolorosa a la ves que me rompió el corazón o lo que fuera que hiciera que doliera ahora. El se parece mas a mi físicamente, piel caramelo y ojos oscuros que derramaban lagrimas a mas no poder, pero saco la personalidad de su padre, muy sensible y tierno, muy simple, aunque al igual que él podía llegar a ser alguien terriblemente cruel y desalmado si se lo proponía.

Quinn con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos entro en la habitación y acaricio los brazos de Seb en forma de apoyo y fue hasta Britt y la abrazó, quien respondió al abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn cuando algunas lagrimas rebeldes empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas cuando ya no las pudo retener mas.

B: No voy a poder con esto, la necesito, no voy a poder, no puedo – Le confesó a Quinn en un susurro para que los niños no la escucharan, ahora ella era lo único que tenían los niños, así que secó de nuevo sus lagrimas y levanto un poco la vista – No quiero que ellos me vean mal – Quinn solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, supongo que recordara que fue exactamente lo que le dije cuando murió Sebastian.

Q: Tranquila ella saldrá de esto, lo se, por favor si es Santana, Santana López, no conozco a nadie mas fuerte que ella, ya veras que saldrá de esta – Le dijo en un susurro a mi Britt, Seb las escucho y esto lo alegro un poco por dentro, el también creía que yo era fuerte, pero yo sabia que esto ya me había ganado.

Seb: Me podrían dejar un momento solo con ella por favor – Por fin pudo hablar.

B: Claro que si Seb – Britt soltó a Quinn y fue por Jonatan que se abrazó a ella sujetándola por el cuello con fuerza, ella se lo llevo en brazos seguida de cerca por Quinn quien antes de salir le dedico una ultima mirada de apoyo a Seb, quien solo respondió con una leve sonrisa triste.

Vi a mi hijo caminando de un lado a otro, abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces sin decir nada; su padre hacía lo mismo cuando se enojaba o cuando estaba preocupado o triste; sabía lo que se estaba avecinando, y me dolía, me mataba ver así a mi hijo, y no poder hacer nada mas que observar.

Seb: Por Que? – Por fin habló con los ojos bañados en lagrimas y la voz rota, esto me esta rompiendo a mas no poder – Por que?... te necesito mamá, por favor no me hagas esto – Su cara cambio en un segundo a una llena de rabia, yo sabía exactamente lo que sentía – NO ME HAGAS ESTO!, NO PUEDES NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO, PRIMERO PAPÁ… DESPUES LA ABUELA… Y AHORA TU!?... NO, NO, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO… NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLO… NO ES JUSTO QUE TENGA QUE SER FUERTE OTRA VES… POR FAVOR MAMÁ AHORA NO!... NO ES JUSTO – gritó todo frente a mi cama, hasta que se lanzo a mi lado y me abrazó y lloró como un niño pequeño, y ahora solo susurraba – por favor mamá no me hagas esto, no, no… esta ves no podré ser fuerte… por favor no me dejes solo te lo suplico – Esas escenas eran perturbadoras, ver a mi seres queridos, a mis hijos tan destrozados era doloroso, muy doloroso, esa impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada para aliviar un poco su dolor, no podía regresar, y no podía irme, no podía llorar y gritar, no podía hablar ni dejar de mirar y escuchar, solo podía sufrir sola y amargamente como nunca había sufrido.

En eso entro Dianna, la hija mayor de Noah y Quinn tenia la misma edad de mi hijo y era su novia, el solo me soltó y se fue a con su novia, se abrazó fuertemente a ella, al menos eso me tranquilizaba, el tendrá a alguien en quien apoyarse. Tomo a su novia de su mano y le dirigió una mirada tierna, como solo el y su padre sabían. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia mi y tomo mis manos y me miro con dolor, pero sobre todo con amor.

Seb: Tranquila mamá, yo me encargare de Jonatan y de Susan – Pasó una mano por mi vientre – y también de Britt y sus niños, no los dejare solos a ninguno, me encargaré de que estén bien hasta que salgas de esto. – Besó mi frente y fue con su novia y la abrazó por la cintura, junto con ella fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación y ya todos entraron el se fue de nuevo a la parte de la sala mas lejana de mi cónsul novia abrazada a el que solo me veía con una mirada llorosas pero sin soltar las lagrimas, ella también era fuerte al igual que mi hijo, y se que estaba lista para ser fuerte para él.

Cuando entraron los demás entraron 2 pequeños rubios, con unos ojos azules intensos muy parecidos a los de su madre, aquellos pequeños aunque no fueran míos, yo los quería como si realmente los fuera y me atormentaba la idea de no poder verlos crecer. Dave y Dan eran gemelos idénticos, casi imposible de distinguir, solo por una cicatriz muy vistosa que tenia Dan en su brazo izquierdo que se hizo a tratar de imitar a su mamá haciendo una voltereta y cayendo por las escaleras, gracias al cielo esa día no le paso nada mas aparte de aquella cicatriz. Los pequeños eran hijos de Britt y Rory con quien Britt se caso unos años después de la secundaria, pero nacidos los pequeños se divorciaron por una infidelidad de él. Los niños apenas tenían 5 años así que no entendían por que su mamá y su papá no vivían juntos, y por que su mamá tenia estaba con otra persona, pero lo aceptaban sin hacer muchas preguntas, incluso a mi me llamaban mamá San.

Dan se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en mi mejilla derecha, y Dave en la izquierda.

Dan: Te tienes que curar mamá San, si no ¿quien va a jugar con nosotros? – Dijo llorando, pero de forma muy tierna, algo que hizo que los presentes empezaran a soltar pequeñas sonrisas

Dave: O llevarnos al parque – Prosiguió Dave, estos niños parecían sincronizados, una sola mente en dos cuerpos, y siempre eran muy tiernos, por eso y mas los amaba mas que a mi misma

Dan: O por Helados

Dave: O a ver películas

Dan:¿Quién le dará besitos a mamá? – pregunto muy intrigado y con cara de horror, que tierno que se veía.

Dave: Sii – el también lo dijo con cara de horror y corrió a su madre y le plantó un beso en su mejilla – En lo que mamá San se cura te los doy yo – Dijo dándole mas besos en ambas mejillas y su hermano se acerco y abrazó a su mamá a lo que ella solo pudo responder con una leve sonrisa y abrazándolos.

Santana y Valerie estaban a mi lado, bueno a un lado de mi cuerpo, Valerie era la segunda hija de Quinn y Noah y tenia 13 años era una versión de Puck femenina pero era muy guapa y ya traía muchos pretendientes tras ella, pretendientes que Puck se encargaba de alejar de su niña ya que no quería una "santanita" tan temprano. Santana tiene 11 años y era la primera hija de Britt, tenia el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules claros también, su pálida piel era incluso mas blanca que la de su madre. Recuerdo el día en el que le pregunte por que le había puesto Santana solo me dijo "por favor dile que esta muy pálida que si no se siente mal" y yo fui muy obediente y me arrepentí a los 2 segundos, esa niña explotaba peor que yo, 40 minutos después cuando por fin dejo de gritarme y le explique lo sucedido ahora fue a con su madre, pero al escuchar el primer grito Rory la mando a la habitación y no salio en 2 días, cuando la niña desapareció de la vista Brittany estaba doblada de la risa por mi cara de miedo, y me dijo que yo si estaba pálida. Jamás olvidare ese momento,

y eso que yo no era nada de la niña. Con ellas estaba Mark, hijo de Quinn, por fin habían tenido el varón que tanto quería Puck, y el también era idéntico a su padre, solo que el tenia cabello en toda la cabeza, tenia 11 años pero ya estaba mas alto que Valerie y Santana a quien tenia abrazadas a el una en cada brazo.

Como si todavía hubiera espacio en la habitación llegaron Blaine y Kurt con 2 niños de 10 años, uno era Chris hijo de Britt, que era la viva imagen de Rory solo con los ojos un poco mas oscuros, y el otro era David, hijo único de Blaine y Kurt.

Al final llego Noah que fue directo hacia mi y me beso en la frente, después se giro para ver a todos.

N: Familia, me han asignado el caso de San, y me temo que es grave – dijo él con un gesto de dolor en el rostro. Todos dejaron de respirar unos segundos.

Yo ya había dejado de escuchar, ver a todos sufriendo así me dolía, era mucho peso para mi, pero dentro de todo hubo algo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor, el "familia", por que es lo que somos… una familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, Bueno creo q en el capitulo pasado no me presente, así que lo hago ahora... Hola soy Brenda, mmmm, este es mi primer fic, soy fan de Brittana, mmmmmm, vivo en Hogwarts y soy capitana del equipo de quiditch de mi casa :D... Bueno sin mas me voy hay les dejo el segundo capitulo, porfa comenten si les gusta y si quieren continuacion, o si mejor me dedico a estudiar y dejo de intentar escribir algo... encerio se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, y tambn se aceptan reviews! :D

* * *

Capitulo 2

No se en que momento todos nos fuimos quedando solos, pero así estábamos, no teníamos mas que a los que hoy estábamos en esta habitación, no teníamos familiares, ni nadie mas, y si los teníamos estaban muy lejos. Estábamos solos.

La habitación estaba zumbando por todos los susurros que iban de un lado para otro y es que los niños no podían quedarse, ni escuchar todo lo que Noah tuviera que decir, pero ninguno de los adultos se quería ir a llevar a los niños a casa. Y por si no fuera poco llegaron Tina y Mike con Yao, su hijo de 4 años, que sin entender nada solo se subió a mi cama, se acurruco a mi lado y se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras las conversaciones de los demás lo arrullaban. Llegaron Sam y Mercedes que eran la única pareja que no tenia hijos, ya que ellos al igual que Puck también eran doctores, pero ellos estaban realmente entregados a su trabajo y decían que no tenían tiempo para cuidar niños, y para que si ya tenían suficiente con los niños de todos los demás.

Entre mi mundo de ideas y recuerdos me di cuenta que los únicos que faltaban eran Rachel y Finn, ellos se fueron a hacer su vida a Nueva York donde efectivamente Rachel llego a ser la gran actriz de Broadway que siempre soñó, y me alegro por ella y por Finn también que solo vivía para hacerla feliz, espero que su vida sea lo que siempre desearon.

Después de un rato de charla (por cierto bastante larga) por fin se decidieron.

Q: Britt yo me llevo a los de Santana y Kurt a los Tuyos – pero en ese momento Dan y Dave corrieron y se abrazaron a Sebastian negando con la cabeza, a lo que Seb respondió cargándolos en brazos.

San: Creo q habrá un pequeño problema – dijo Santana (hija de Britt) señalando a los pequeños gemelos – por que no mejor vamos a nuestra casa, ahí hay mas habitaciones.

Q: si, si, me parece – dijo asintiendo, Britt solo le entrego las llaves y Quinn, Tina y Kurt comenzaron a abrigar a los niños para irse.

Cuando todos empezaron a salir de la habitación para ir a la casa de las Brittana, Sebastian se negó.

Seb: No yo no me voy, yo me quedo aquí – dijo recargándose en la pared de nuevo – yo no me voy hasta que sepa bien que es lo que esta pasando con mi mamá.

Brittany se acerco a él hablando bajo, o mas bien tan débil que apenas podía hablar.

B: Por favor Seb, no puedes hacer nada aquí – dijo acariciándole un brazo , que el retiro bruscamente. Seb culpaba a Brittany de lo sucedido por que habíamos discutido antes de todo esto, y Seb no lo pasaba por alto.

Seb: Tu tampoco puedes hacer nada sin embargo tu si te puedes quedar no!? – Respondió Seb enojado, lo que solo hizo que Britt se sintiera aun mas culpable de lo que por si se sentía. Noah se dio cuenta e intervino enfrentando a Sebastian.

N: Mira se que te sientes mal con todo esto, que s tu mamá y que estas sufriendo y todo, pero date cuenta que no eres el único que esta sufriendo aquí ok…, a Britt también le duele lo que le esta ocurriendo a Santana y no se merece que la trates así, que te sientas mal no te da ningún derecho de tratar a los demás así, entendido? – Noah era como un padre para Seb desde que falleció su papá, Seb le respetaba y confiaba mucho en el, y Noah le ayudaba y apoyaba en lo que el quisiera, y si era necesario lo corregía cuando lo necesitaba y yo ya no podía hacer nada, y es que tengo que admitirlo pero Seb es muy rebelde, incluso a veces mas que yo cuando estaba en el instituto, y muchas veces se me salía de las manos.

Q: Noah, por favor… - no pudo terminar por que la interrumpió Sebastian.

Seb: Si, y perdón Brittany, pero estoy algo alterado – dijo pero sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

N: Bien ahora por favor te vas a ir con tus hermanos y con los demás a casa, ellos te necesitan ahora y puedes hacer mas haya con ellos que aquí. Ok? – Ordenó Noah.

Seb: Si, entendido – y salio directo a mi cama dejo un beso en mi frete y salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

Q: Yo me encargo de hablar con él ya en casa, por favor llámame si pasa cualquier cosa. – Dijo Quinn antes de salir despidiéndose de su esposo con un beso, de Brittany con un abrazo y de los demás con un simple movimiento de la mano.

M: Bueno ya que las cosas están mas tranquilas, por favor explícanos que paso – le dijo Mike a Puck quien tomo un gesto un poco mas serio, pero que en su mirada aun se podía ver tristeza. Los demás se acercaron un poco mas Puck que era el que manejaba el caso, a excepción de Mercedes que era quien lo apoyaría y estaba revisando algo en las pantallas que había a un lado de mi cama.

N: Bueno, Santana sufrió una embolia cerebral – miró a los demás esperando dudas pero al no escuchar nada de nadie prosiguió. – esto es causado por problemas cardiacos, colesterol elevado o presión arterial alta. En el caso de Santana nos encontramos con que tiene hipertensión por el embarazó – y aquí empezó a dirigirse mas a Brittany – pero también al no cuidarse como debía el problema se agravó y solo hizo falta un detonante para que ocurriera lo que ocurrió, y llegamos un poco tarde según yo creo unas 2 horas después, y en estos casos la primeras tres horas son cruciales, cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue traerla al hospital y practicarle una trombolisis endovenosa, y 2 horas depuse una trombolisis intraarterial ahora solo podemos esperar a que despierte.– dijo muy serio esperando la reacción de Brittany.

B: Fue mi culpa – dijo con un gesto de dolor en su rostro – discutimos y yo lo único que hice fue salir de casa e ignorar sus llamadas… yo la deje sola… fue mi culpa… no debí dejarla sola – dijo esta ves horrorizada y alterándose. Enseguida de esto Puck la llevo al sofá y la sentó en el tratando de tranquilizarla mientras Mercedes salía en busca de alguna enfermera.

N: Escúchame, no fue tu culpa, esto pasaría tarde o temprano, en cualquier momento, y mientras mas tarde fuera mas grave sería, tranquila por favor no fue tu culpa – Trató de calmarla, pero todo parecía ser en vano por que Brittany seguía llorando, culpándose y maldiciéndose en voz baja.

Mer: Enfermera por favor tráigame unos calmantes a la habitación 113 de terapia intensiva – ordenó Mercedes a una enfermera y regreso rápidamente a la habitación. Poco después de ella llegó la enfermera y Mercedes obligo a Britt a tomar los calmantes.

B: ¿Va a despertar? – preguntó a Puck quien no supo que contestar unos segundos y la seguía sujetando por los hombros obligándola a permanecer sentada

N: Te prometo hacer todo lo que este en mis manos por hacer que regrese con nosotros tal y como antes – dijo el tratando de que Britt no preguntara mas, pero ella volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

B: ¿Va a Despertar?

N: No lo sé, y si lo hace es muy posible que haya secuelas – contesto sinceramente, serio como si fuera cualquier otro paciente.

Después de unos minutos por fin los calmantes surtieron efecto sobre Brittany y se quedo profundamente dormida en el sofá. Mercedes y Sam salieron a atender un llamado de urgencias y Noah se quedo solo en la habitación con Britt inconciente y yo en coma.

N. Bueno – empezó a hablar en voz alta – no se que es lo que estoy haciendo realmente… pero se que me escuchas… quiero creer que me escuchas – le dice a mi cuerpo mirándolo tiernamente – Tu sabes que yo le prometí a tu padre cuidarte, estar pendiente de ti y hacer lo necesario para que estuvieras bien – de repente y sin previo aviso su tono cambio tierno y consolador cambio a uno con un ligero tono de reproche – y tu no me estas dejando, te has rendido – sin duda me conoce muy bien – se que te has rendido, pero por favor Santana, no lo hagas, no te rindas ahora, has salidos de otras por que no ibas a poder salir de esta, ahora es cuando necesitas ser mas fuerte que nunca, tienes que luchar, tienes que luchar por seguir con vida… tienes que hacerlo por nosotros, por Brittany, por tus hijos, por tu Susan aun le faltan 2 meses hazlo por ella, va a necesitar a su mamá – Todo lo que me dice realmente me llega, pero como, como voy a luchar – piensa en tus padres… en tu hermano… en Sebastian… ninguno de ellos se rindió ante nada, no sería justo que tu te rindas ahora, piensa como se sentirían ellos de verte así aquí… por favor, déjame ayudarte, déjanos ayudarte… tan solo piénsalo… Bueno ahora voy a llamar a tu hijo si no quiero que venga desesperado a reclamarme por que no le he llamado para informarle todo… - Dijo lo ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco a mi y dejo un beso en mi frente y salió de la habitación dejándome sola observando a Britt dormir.

El tenia razón, no me podía rendir, no tan fácil, no era digno de los López, no era digno de Santana López rendirse, no era justo que renunciara así de fácil a mi familia, no se lo merecían, no se merecían sufrir así por mi y que yo simplemente tirara la toalla, iba a luchar… voy a luchar…

X: O puedes irte cuando quieras…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno... Hola!, aqui les tengo el tercer capitulo y espero les guste, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, y bueno, es todo sin mas aqui el tercer capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 3

B: Lo Siento Santana, pero conocí a alguien mas y enserio le quiero, y bueno pronto me iré con mis padres a Holanda y… bueno perdóname enserio – Decía con la mirada en el suelo, sabía que mentía por que ni siquiera podía verme a la cara.

S: No, no te creo, se que estas mintiendo dime por que... dime quien te esta obligando Britt… – le dije con bastantes lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… lo que nos estaba haciendo.

B: Que nadie me esta obligando Santana! – por fin levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos, señal de que había llorado demasiado, pero ahora estaba gritando… gritándome a mi… nunca la había visto así, algo le tenía que haber pasado – Entiéndelo!... simplemente se acabo – estaba por irse pero la tome del brazo obligándola a girarse.

S: No, no hasta que me des una excusa creíble de por que se acabó. ¿Por qué nos estas haciendo esto? – Le grite yo también, no tenia idea de cuanto me estaba lastimando.

B. Por favor suéltame – Me suplicó – Es lo mejor… lo mejor para nosotras, lo mejor para ti

S: ¿Lo mejor para mi?, o si claro si lo mejor para mi es estar lejos de la persona que amas, entonces si, si es lo mejor – Solté con sarcasmo, se que nunca había sido así con ella pero estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa.

B: Exacto, no puedes alejarte de las personas que amas – Eso me saco de contexto por completo, ¿de que rayos estaba hablando?. Cuando estaba dispuesta a irse por fin reaccione, me pare de nuevo enfrente de ella sin dejarla seguir caminando, al menos merecía una explicación.

S: ¿De que rayos estas hablando? – La enfrenté mirándola directamente a los ojos, y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que ella estaba sufriendo igual o más que yo.

B. Basta López, acéptalo, se termino, las cosas se acaban y ya – su respuesta me dejo a cuadros, no podía ser tan cruel, me hizo a un lado y empezó a caminar cuando ya se había apartado un buen tramo de mi me giré.

S: Dime que ya no me amas y te dejare marchar sin mas, dilo y no te buscaré lo prometo – No podía hacer nada para detenerla, solo quería ver su rostro cuando lo dijera, saber que era verdad y que yo ya no tenía nada que ver en su vida, si ella quería que me apartará lo iba a hacer, solo necesitaba que lo dijera, para quitarme las ganas de ir tras ella, necesitaba que rompiera mi corazón de una ves para poder seguir sin ella. Ella se giró y vino directa a mi encuentro, cuando llego fijo sus ojos azules en los míos y continuo sin siquiera pestañear.

B: Ya no te amo, ahora por favor ya déjame en paz – Listo, ya no tenia corazón se encargo de romperlo, destruirlo, quemar los trozos que quedaron y desintegrar las cenizas. Sin mas se dio la vuelta y se fue. Yo caí de rodillas llorando, después de varias horas y aun sin parar de llorar ya era de noche, estaba oscuro y empezaba una leve llovizna que yo sabía que pronto comenzaría a azotar con mas fuerza, pero no me importo yo seguí en el mismo lugar llorando. Un auto se detuvo frente a mi, y un chico se bajo de él caminando directamente a mi.

X: ¿Hey morena que paso? – dijo con un tono preocupado y me rodeo con sus brazos abrazándome con fuerza y poniéndome en pie.

S: Sebastian… – fue lo único que pude decir antes de abrazarme a el y seguir llorando.

(Fin del Flash-back)

Son las 7:12 de la mañana. Britt sigue durmiendo en el sofá y yo sigo en estado de coma.

Hace como unas 7 horas se quedo en mi el eco de aquella voz, no se quien era o que, solo se aquellas palabras que dejo volando en mi mente, "puedes irte cuando quieras", no dejan de darme vueltas y despiertan una gran curiosidad en mi, puedo irme cuando yo quiera, en parte seria mas fácil, por que así no mantengo una esperanza en mi familia en la que sinceramente no creo ni yo. Pero en algún momento surgió la idea de que si puedo irme cuando quiera, ¿también puedo regresar cuando yo quiera?

Gracias a aquella incógnita me di cuenta que puedo entrar y salir, o algo parecido, a mi cuerpo a mi gusto, pero aun así no puedo despertar. Sigo sin poder moverme, sin poder mover tan solo mi mano, o tan solo un dedo, nada, solo veo pesadillas, recuerdo momentos no muy gratos de mi vida, momentos que me destrozaron y que siguen dañando y doliendo en mi corazón.

Como por eso de las 8 llegaron dos enfermeras, y estuvieron moviendo cosas en las pantallas y aparatos que se encuentran a mi alrededor y anotando cosas en el historial, el cual dejaron el una mesa a los pies de mi cama. Poco después de ella llego Mercedes, le dio una hojeada rápida al historial y fue a despertar a Britt que seguía cómodamente dormida en el sofá.

Mer: Brittany, Brittany… – dijo moviéndola un poco para que despertase, Britt no se hizo del rogar y despertó casi enseguida de que Mercedes empezara a moverla.

B: ¿Qué, que pasa? ¿san esta bien?.. ¿despertó? – preguntó levantándose rápidamente hacia la cama. Mercedes solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y bajo la vista unos segundos antes de contestar.

Mer: No Britt, pero todavía hay tiempo para que lo haga, por favor por ahora tranquilízate – dijo tomando a Britt por los hombros para que se girase – Por ahora no puedes hacer nada aquí así que por favor ve a casa a descansar y regresas en un rato ¿vale?

B: No, no yo no me voy a separar de Santana – dijo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza

N: De hecho lo tienes que hacer – dijo entrando en la habitación y dirigiéndose directo a donde estaba mi historial, lo leyó unos minutos y luego prosiguió – tenemos que llevarnos a Santana a hacer unos análisis y estudios y no la vas a poder ver en un par de horas – le dijo muy serio a Britt y Mercedes solo le lanzó una mirada entre confusión y reproche – Así que por favor ve a casa, dile a los niños que Santana esta bien; descansas, se que ese sofá es cómodo pero no tanto como una cama; desayunas, bien y bastamente por que te hace falta; te duchas y te pones ropa limpia para que estés mas cómoda y después gritas, llorar, cantas, corres, te emborrachas o haces lo que se te de la gana, pero por favor Brittany no te quiero ver por aquí las siguientes horas, al rato regresas, te aseguro que Santana no va a estar sola en ningún momento ¿ok?

B: ¿Qué?... pero… ¿Qué exámenes?

N: Solo algunos de rutina, imagines de su cerebro, entreoíros, necesitamos ver como va, o si hay algún avance, si hay actividad cerebral, o cualquier cosa que se pueda encontrar – contestó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Mercedes.

Yo ya sabía que Mercedes había dado mi caso por perdido y no la culpo, en un principio yo también di mi caso por perdido.

N: Por ahora ve a casa Britt, lo necesitas, yo te informare de cualquier cosa que pase, pero por favor ve a casa – dijo Puck casi suplicándole a Brittany, ella solo asintió y se despidió de ambos, fue hasta mi cama y dejo un tierno beso en mis labios, el cual no alcancé por lo rápido que se fue.

En el momento en el que cerró la puerta el ambiente cambió repentinamente a uno bastante tenso.

Mer: ¿Que te Pasa? ¿Exámenes de rutina ? vaya que eres brillante – soltó Mercedes bastante enojada

N: Bueno, ¿Qué querías que le dijera? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos

Mer: ¡La verdad, simplemente la verdad, ¿Por qué no se la dijiste Noah? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dijiste la verdad?! – gritó

N: ¡Por la misma razón por la que no se la dijiste tú! – espetó esta vez enojado con el mismo tono que Mercedes - ¿Qué? querías que le dijera a Britt, vete a casa las esperanzas de Santana son prácticamente nulas, ya no tiene caso que siquiera ocupe una camilla – dijo esto con una falsa sonrisa. Mercedes bajo la vista analizando lo que Noah acababa de decir.

M: No bueno… así no, pero de alguna forma hay que hacerle saber que tiene que pensar en desconectarla… por el bien de la criatura que trae dentro, hay que sacarla y ponerla en una incubadora… esa criatura es lo mas importante ahora – dijo esta ves con un tono suave, casi en un susurro.

N: Si sacamos a la niña entonces prácticamente estamos matamos a Santana - Dijo Puck con los ojos cristalizados.

M: Y si no lo hacemos podemos incluso comprometer la vida y la salud de la niña, de ambas, por favor entiéndelo Noah, no podemos hacer mas por Santana – Trato de acercarse a Noah pero el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

N: Si el cuerpo de Santana sigue funcionando como ahora no hay problema para la niña mientras tenga que estar dentro de ella – empezó a tratar de convencer a Mercedes, o mas bien , a él mismo – Aparte tenemos un mínimo de 2 semanas para que puedan decidir y la decisión de desconectarla o no no será nuestra…

Seb: No, no es suya, es de Brittany – Noah y Mercedes no se habían dado cuenta en que momento llego Sebastian, y cuanto escucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno Hola!, se que me he desaparecido un tiempo, pero muy poco (note sé el sarcasmo) , pero es que he estado algo presionada, y se me olvido que había subido también el fic en esta pagina (perdón, es que las cosas se me olvidad muy fácilmente, pero bueno, les contesto en breve...

ThityLoveGlee: Jajaja, que bueno que te paresca interesante la historia, y espero que te siga gustando, y sobre tu pregunta, si no me equivoco, Susan es hija de Santana y Brittany, Gracias por el review! Un Beso!

MarisaParedes: Hola!, si te recuerdo del otro fic!, y aunque no contesto los comentarios (o al menos no recuerdo hacerlo) creéme que si los veo y me alegran el dia, no importa que paresca spoiler tu comenta y comenta que a mi no me me molesta :D (jeje), y ya en el otro foro ya voy a actualizar mañana, lo que pasa es que he tenido bastantes problemas con ese capitulo, lo he escrito varias veces pero siempre termina hecho bolita en la basura o termine escribiendo otro fic, que por cierto ya llevo mas avanzado que este y espero comenzar a subirlo pronto, por lo que el capitulo que subiré es muy diferente a lo que yo tenia pensado, pero algo me dice que te gustara, bueno, entonces hasta el sig cap, Un Beso!

Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock: Hola!, bueno antes que nada gracias por leer!, me alegra que te guste, y si es bastante depresivo, pero bueno, ya veremos como vienen los siguientes capitulos para ver si eso cambia, o si no se aburren y dejan de leer (por favor noo), bueno, algunos fics de Brittana que me gustan y que no llevan mucho drama (por si no te habias dado cuenta me encanta el drama, jejeje) estan "Splish Splash Baby", "Bloomington" y "Hoy te encontre, eso es lo importante", espero que le sirvan a tu amiga para que suba los animos. Bueno entonces nos estamos leyendo, Un Beso!

* * *

Capitulo 4

Seb: No, no lo es, es de Brittany – dijo esto con una tranquilidad característica de los López. Noah y Mercedes no se habían dado cuenta de en que momento llego Sebastian y cuanto escucho – Así que, por favor Mercedes y con todo el respeto que te mereces, guárdate tus comentarios y pensamientos para ti sola, ¿si?

N: ¡Oye! ¡A Mercedes no le hablas así! – dijo elevando un poco el tono, y Mercedes solo observaba la escena algo sorprendida por como le había hablado Sebastian – Aparte, tu deberías de estar en el instituto

Seb: ¿Entonces como se supone que le debo de hablar a mujer que quiere desconectar a mi madre de los aparatos que le ayudan a seguir luchando por su vida? – preguntó con tranquilidad y entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él – y si tienes razón, debería estar en el instituto, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer por aquí – Dicho esto fue a la mesa mas cercana a mi cama bajo la atenta mirada de Puck y Mercedes que lo veían sin poder decir nada ya que se habían quedado a cuadros por la tranquilidad con la que les contestaba, eso les preocupaba mas que si les hubiera gritado algunas cosas. Seb puso su mochila sobre la mesa y saco una bocinas y su iPod, conecto las bocinas y el cargador del iPod a un enchufe que había muy cerca del suelo a un lado de la mesa, después conecto su iPod a las bocinas y antes de poner una canción hablo – Ahora que, si les interesa mi opinión, como dice Noah aun quedan dos semanas para que se tenga que tomar una decisión definitiva ¿no?, así que, ¿Para que preocupar a Brittany desde ahorita?, como si no fuera suficiente con que mi mamá este en coma y tenga que cuidar aparte de sus hijos a los de mi mamá, que bueno solo somos dos, pero pronto vendrá Susan – Ya que los doctores no podían hacer mas por que los había tomado por sorpresa con su razonamiento y no sabían como contestar, Seb se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió – Ahora si me permiten quisiera estar a solas con mi mamá – Dijo señalando hacia fuera mientras mantenía la puerta abierta. Al ver que Noah y Mercedes no se movían continuó – No ve voy a ir de aquí hasta que no llegue Brittany o alguien mas que no sean ustedes dos, y enserio quiero estar SOLO con mi mamá, si entienden lo que quiere decir SOLO, ¿verdad? – Dijo dando por terminada la conversación y remarcando el "solo" y señalando de nuevo hacia fuera de la puerta, pero en ningún momento perdió la tranquilidad en su voz y la expresión de su rostro. Mercedes salió de la habitación sin decir nada, aún en shock pero algo indignado por las palabras de Sebastian. Puck salió algo mas relajado que Mercedes, pero antes de salir se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta.

N: Me alegro de que vinieras a verla – dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero con su mirada en el piso – pero no creas que te salvaste de no ir al instituto, tendrás que ponerte al corriente en cuanto llegues a casa.

Seb: Si, claro – dijo sin mirar a Puck y cerrando la puerta lentamente

N: Y otra cosa – dijo antes de que Seb cerrará la puerta completamente – Si algo llégase a pasar, el que se encargara de ti y Jonatan seremos Quinn y yo – dijo marchándose. Sebastian se quedo algo intrigado con lo que había dicho Noah, pero le quito importancia por la situación.

Seb: Cuando despiertes me tendrás que explicar por que sería él quien nos cuidaría a Jonatan y a mi – dijo dirigiéndose a las bocinas encendiéndolas – No escuche lo que dijo Mercedes. Desde que tengo memoria y si no mal recuerdo siempre ha sido muy negativa… parte de que se nota que te tiene envidia – Tomo el reproductor de entre sus manos y busco una canción y antes de darle play dijo – Se cuanto te gusta la música, y en especial esta canción, me costo mucho ayer entrar en tu computadora para poder descargar las canciones que te gustan, pero Dianna es una completa genio con las computadoras y me ayudo… tranquila solo checamos tu música, nada mas – por fin Sebastian pone play y empieza a sonar Valerie de Amy Winehouse.

LINK DEL VIDEO!

Seb se sienta en una silla a un lado de mi cama con un cuaderno y comienza a dibujar mientras la canción llena la habitación, aun que claro no muy alto ya que hay que recordar que es un hospital. Pero aun así, dentro de lo que cabe, estoy feliz, me gusta recordar cuando cantaba en el glee club, y esa canción era de mis favoritas ya que fue mi primer solo en unos locales y me lleva a todos los ensayos que tuve con Britt.

(Flash-Back)

B: ¡Listo!. Yo ya te ayude a ensayar el canto, ahora a ti te ayudarme con el baile.

S: No, no, no – dije riendo – tu sabes que soy muy torpe bailando, mejor tu bailas y yo te veo – dije sentándome en la cama

B: No, vas a bailar conmigo – dijo tomándome de la muñeca y levantándome de la cama. Yo como muñeca de trapo me dejaba llevar por ella. Me coloco frente a ella de espaldas, y ella se pagaba a mi, mas de lo necesario por cierto – Mira este paso es muy fácil, estiras tu pierna hacia delante, mientras tu cuerpo lo inclinas hacia el lado contrario de tu pierna, osea, hacia atrás un poco, así – Estiro su pierna lentamente por debajo de la mía obligándome a mi también a estirar mi pierna hacia delante. Puso una mano en mi hombro y otra en mi cintura y se inclino levemente hacia atrás, conmigo pegada a ella. Yo empezaba a perderme por la cercanía y el roce entre nuestros cuerpos, no se que me estaba pasando ahora, pero cada ves que estaba cerca de ella me inundaban las ganas de besarla, de quererla y hacerla mía, pero de una forma diferente a la de antes, ahora sentía algo mas fuerte por ella.

Ella debió notar el cambio en mi temperatura y comenzó a bajar su mano de mi hombro a mi cintura lentamente haciéndome estremecer entre sus brazos. Estaba ya con ambos pies en tierra, nuestros cuerpos muy pegados, sus manos cerrándose en mi vientre dejando suaves caricias y juntándonos mas, si eso era posible, y mi temperatura corporal en aumento. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi nuca. Sus manos acariciaban mi suavemente mi vientre. Yo no pude aguantar mucho más antes de girarme y lanzarme a sus dulces labios que me recibieron muy calidamente. Ella me llevo hasta su cama y me recostó dulcemente en ella, se coloco sobre mi y me acorralo con sus piernas, normalmente siempre que nos enrollábamos yo solía llevar el control, pero este día no podía hacer mas que dejarme llevar por ella, la ropa rápidamente comenzó a estorbar y voló por la habitación, pero yo me daba cuenta de algo, sentía que esta ves era diferente, al menos para mi era diferente. Esta ves era especial esta ves me estaba entregando no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma, le estaba entregando mi corazón, la llave de mi corazón, de mi vida entera, le estaba entregando el poder de hacerme la mujer mas feliz o la mas desdichada del mundo, le estaba entregando el control completo sobre mi con cada beso, con cada caricia.

S: Te… Amo… – Las palabras salieron de mi boca entre gemidos. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que estaba diciendo, solo lo dije porque lo sentía ya, ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias. Britt solo me sonrío y me miró a los ojos.

B: Yo también te amo – y continuamos en los nuestro, sin más palabras. Ambas sabíamos que a partir de ese día todo iba a ser diferente.

Su: ¿Chicas están bien? – dijo abriendo la puerta. Britt y yo brincamos cubriéndonos con lo primero que encontramos completamente rojas – Oh… mmm…. perdón… h – dijo saliendo por fin de la habitación. Vaya que ahora iba a ser diferente, ahora Susan lo sabía.

(Fin del Flash-Back)

Jamás olvidaría ese día, el primer día que le digo a Britt que la amo y su madre nos encuentra en plena faena. Aunque tengo que admitir que la cara de Susan era inigualable, como pasaron mil y un colores por sus mejillas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mas que sorprendida parecía apenada de interrumpir, estoy segura que desde antes de eso ella ya sospechaba, sino es que ya sabia, que su hija y yo nos traíamos algo.

La música seguía envolviendo la habitación realmente era un gran detalle el que había tenido Seb conmigo, porque el sabe como odio el silencio. En casa siempre que estaba sola ponía algo de música y solía cantar, es algo que me fascina, una forma de liberarme de todos los pesos que traigo encima o sacarme todo el estrés del día. Y ahora no podía hacer ni eso.

El tiempo paso entre canciones y raspones del lápiz de Seb, no es por presumir, pero mi hijo es un gran artista. Desde pequeño le ha gustado mucho dibujar así que su padre y yo lo metíamos a cursos de dibujo y pintura que el adoraba de hecho ahora esta en uno de pinturas al óleo o algo así, y hace cuadros muy hermosos que a veces vende o regala, pero cuando una le sale en exceso bello o es muy especial lo guarda en un portafolios que tiene lleno de bocetos y demás dibujos y jamás lo vuelve a sacar a la luz, no se porque.

Después de un par de horas la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una rubia de hermosos ojos.

Q: Hola Seb, Dianna te esta esperando en casa para ayudarte a que te pongas al corriente con las cosas del instituto.

Seb: Gracias Quinn, ¿Te vas a quedar aquí verdad? – preguntó ante de empezar a recoger sus cosas

Q: Si claro, ¿por? – preguntó acercándose a ver el dibujo que hacía Seb

Seb: Nada en especial, solo que no quiero que mamá se quede sola – dijo recogiendo sus cosas

Q: No tranquilo, aquí me quedo hasta que llegue alguien mas, y por cierto dibujas muy bien – señalo el dibujo y levanto un pulgar sonriendo

Seb: Gracias. Dejo las bocinas y el iPod, cuando te vayas, por favor, asegúrate de que la música se quede encendida y el iPod conectado al cargador para que no se vaya a apagar ¿si?

Q: Claro no te preocupes y ya vete que te esperan – dijo riendo.

Seb: Si, adiós Quinn – Se dirigió hacía mi y me besó en la frente – adiós mamá, regreso mañana – y por fin salió por la puerta.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el 4to Capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, actualizaré pronto, lo prometo!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!, que creen que me paso, estaba muy feliz leyendo aquí así bien lalalala y de repente que recuerdo que yo también tengo un fic! y que no he actualizado desde hace un montón de tiempo! así que bueno aquí tienen el 5 capitulo.

Espero y sigan leyendo, y sino, bueno, fue mi culpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, y les pido una disculpa por eso, pero es que se me va el avión con una facilidad increíble y luego he andado muy atareada (la verdad ni tanto, pero aun así se me van las cabras al monte).

Bueno, mejor dejo el capitulo y no las aburró mas con mis palabras, gracias a las que todavía leen, y por los favs y las alertas, y todo eso, enserio muchas gracias, y sin mas aquí el capitulo 5 :D.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Q: Hola Santana – Saludo Quinn una ves estuvo cerrada la puerta – Mmm... bueno Britt llegara mas tarde ya que al parecer si estaba muy cansada, ya sabes se desgasto ayer con la noticia y la deje durmiendo – Se acerco hasta el reproductor, tomo el iPod y empezó a curiosear en el – Jonatan esta en casa de Kurt junto con Chris y Daniel que hacen lo que pueden para distraerlo, aunque me ha dicho Kurt que el niño sigue igual de triste y quiere venir a verte. – deja el aparato y por fin me dirige la mirada a aquella cama, su rostro muestra tristeza y algunas lagrimas empiezan a asomar en sus ojos verdes pero ella no les permite salir – No sabes lo que es para mi verte así, siempre has sido tan fuerte… jamás creí verte tan… tan débil… tan indefensa… tan todo lo contrario a ti – Se acerca y se sienta en el filo de mi cama - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejar a tus niños solos? – Dijo seriamente – ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas tener a Britt con la angustia de tenerte aquí y así? – continuó preguntando, como si fuera tan fácil, ¿Qué cree ella que yo estoy así por que quiero? – Mira, no se como sea estar en tu estado por que nunca lo he estado y espero no estarlo nunca – Se acomodo un poco en la cama – pero yo se que tu quieres a tus hijos, se que quiere a Britt y se lo fuerte que eres… se que tu puedes lograr lo que quieras, siempre lo has hecho, siempre conseguías todo lo que querías y espero que esta ves no sea la excepción por que se que quieres vivir… te conozco López y se que no nos quieres dejar por eso espero que luches, que luches como siempre y con la fuerza que te ha caracterizado… creo que la pequeña Susan merece conocer y crecer junto a su madre ¿no? – dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre y algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – Bueno – dijo después de unos minutos mientras controlaba sus lagrimas – ¿no te importa si quito un rato la música verdad?, Es que ya sabes como me gusta jugar con esa cosa y veo que tu hijo tiene mucho jueguitos – dijo yendo por el iPod y sentándose en el sofá a jugar – Y mira tiene el de Fruit Ninja, amo este juego – Jaja ahí estaba mi gran amiga Fabray, nunca cambiara.

Fabray siempre dando en el blanco con sus palabras, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era muy infantil – como ahora gritando a cada rato cuando rompe su marquita personal en el juego – siempre que hablaba con ella, o en este caso escucharla hablar, siempre lograba levantarme el animo, siempre hacía que recuperara la fuerza y mis ganas de seguir cuando ya las había perdido.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas mas, ya era de noche por que el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, y Quinn se había puesto cómoda en el sofá y estaba prácticamente acostada en el muy emocionada con el aparatito muy cerca de su cara mientras jugaba. Hasta hoy en día no entiendo como podía ser tan buena en esos juegos, yo casi siempre que intentaba jugar el iPod terminaba o descompuesto o echo pedazos estampándose con la pared o el piso.

Por fin, ya muy entrada la noche, llego mi rubia favorita y lo primero que hizo al entrar a la habitación fue lanzarle una mirada asesina a Quinn al notarla tan hipnotizada con el iPod, la cual la noto enseguida y se sentó bien en el sofá bajando los pies, poniendo un gesto serio y apagando el aparato. Britt se dirigió hasta a mi y dejo un beso en mis labios, que esta ves si sentí aunque no se por que.

B: Hola amor, perdona que no viniera en todo el dia pero arregle algunas cosas de la academia, otras con los niños y fui a avisar al instituto de tu situación – dijo lo ultimo mirando al suelo y apretando mi mano

Q: He… amm… bueno Britt no ha pasado nada importante ni Noah ni ningún otro medico han venido ni me han dicho nada…

B: Y si han venido con tu jueguito ese te aseguro que ni cuenta te has dado – interrumpió Brittany a la ojiverde. Y tenia razón por que habían venido varias veces las enfermeras a inyectar algunas cosas en el suero y anotar otras tantas de los aparatos y pantallas a mi lado en el historial.

Q: Mmm… bueno… no es para tanto, me di cuenta cuando llegaste – Brittany solo rodó los ojos – Britt se que estas nerviosa, estresada y que te sientes mal, pero por favor, no lo pague conmigo – Quinn se ponía en pie y Britt pensó un segundo lo que había dicho la otra rubia

B: Tienes razón, perdona Quinn – dijo por fin dejando la postura defensiva que traía, incluso pareció soltarse, ya que se notaba que su cuerpo estaba tenso. Se dirigió a Quinn y la abrazó – Gracias por estar aquí con ella.

Q: Tranquila, y no te preocupes, sabes que ustedes son como unas hermanas para mí – Sonrió levemente – bueno me voy, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿ok?

B: Si, adiós Quinn – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la silla a un lado de mi cama

Q: Adiós Britt – Fue hasta la mesa donde estaban las bocinas y dejo el iPod – Adiós Santana, y por cierto, el aparato ya casi no tiene pila, lo dejo Seb para que le pusieras música a San – Y antes de que Britt dijera algo salio de la habitación.

B: De hecho ya no tiene nada de pila – dijo al ir hasta la mesa y tratando de prende el aparato – Que bueno que Seb dejo el cargador – dijo mientras conectaba el aparato al cargador. Cuando lo hizo soltó un gran suspiro y dijo con un tono muy serio y sin mirarme – Bueno, es justo que conozcas tu situación no crees – se sentó en la silla al lado de mi cama tomo mi mano, dejo un beso en ella y luego la sostuvo entre las suyas – Bueno hable con Noah… y dice que tu coma es profundo… - se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y aprieta con mas fuerza mi mano – dijo que es muy difícil que despiertes… que las posibilidades que tienes son casi nulas – Algo dentro de mi me estaba lastimando, y mas que esas palabras era ver llorar por mi a la mujer que amo. Britt limpio sus lagrimas y continuo, pero aun así mas lagrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas – pero yo se que tu vas a despertar, se que no dejaras a tus hijos solos… se que lo harás por ellos… por mi, por nuestra Susan… por nosotras – Sus lagrimas cada ves eran mas y mas, y yo no podía siquiera limpiarlas de sus mejillas – y no me importa lo que los demás digan se que lo harás, se que no nos dejaras … - dijo y termino llorando de nuevo en mi.

No, no me iba a rendir, no era digno de un López rendirse y yo no iba a ser la excepción. Britt me había nombrado varias razones para hacerlo, varias para luchar que aunque ya tenia muy presentes, que ella fuera la que me dijera que creía en mi me daba fuerzas, iba a buscar la forma de regresar por ella, por mis hijos, por la memoria de mis padres, la de mi hermano y la de Sebastian, por nuestra Susan, y por no dejar a mis amigos, mi familia. Pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de lo que vería al intentarlo, sabia que vería algunos recuerdos, y no precisamente los mas gratos y grandiosos de mi vida, y también sabia que lo que vería me dolería tanto o mas como lo hizo la vez que sucedió, pero bueno, hay q intentarlo ¿no?

Flash-Back

A: Lo siento mucho Tana

S: No, no, no tranquila abuelita, no te preocupes por favor, te hace daño – dije casi llorando – no hables, no te esfuerces que solo te haces mas daño

A: No, no entiendes – comenzó a toser. La edad había afectado a la abuela después de todo, y ahora estaba muy grave de sus pulmones, le costaba mucho respirar, aun mas hablar – perdóname hijita

S: Lo que sea sabes que te perdono, pero por favor ya cálmate que estas mala, y no puedes hablar, por favor abuelita – La abuelita había empezado a tener un ataque de tos y la maldita ambulancia no llegaba, y ella seguía esforzándose por hablar.

A: Tana perdóname, fue mi culpa, yo… yo la aleje de ti – volvió a toser bastante fuerte y comenzó a llorar, no sabia si por lo que estaba diciendo o por su desesperación de no poder respirar. Jamás en mi vida había visto a mi abuela llorar, siempre la había visto como alguien muy fuerte e incluso a veces muy frío, y ahora que la veía llorar la sentía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable. Las palabras que había dicho tardaron un poco en llegar a mi cabeza.

S: ¿Qué? ¿de que hablas? – En este momento olvide que mi abuela se estaba casi ahogando. Sabia de que estaba hablando, pero quería, deseaba por que fuera otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa de la que estaba pasando en este momento por mi cabeza

A: Yo la aleje de ti, yo le dije que se fuera – volvió a toser

S: No, no sigas por favor – Las lagrimas habían empezado a salir de mis ojos por mas que luchaba contra ellas, y en mi empezaba a surgir un pequeño resentimiento, que rápidamente me encargue de tratar de eliminar, no era el momento, y fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, era mi abuela y la quería – Mira abuelita cálmate por favor, la ambulancia no tarda en llegar por favor tranquilízate y deja de esforzarte, cuando ya estés estable hablamos de lo que quieras y cuanto quieras pero por ahora no te esfuerces mas. – dije tomando sus manos y ya llorando, malditas ambulancias, se suponen que son para emergencias pero estoy segura que llegaría mas rápido al hospital yo sola corriendo con mi abuela en brazos.

A: No Tana, ya no habrá otra oportunidad de hablar lo sé – tos – y también se que sabes perfectamente lo que estoy tratando de decirte – La tos era cada ves mas violenta y agresiva

S: Entonces ya no te esfuerces, si ya lo sé, y no me importa eso fue parte del pasado, ya paso y te perdono abuelita, pero por favor ya no te esfuerces – realmente me preocupaba por mi abuela, me dolía terriblemente verla en esta situación, y escuchar aquellas palabras, aun mas, por que muy dentro de mi sabia que era una despedida.

A: Necesito decírtelo Tana – tos – yo me encargue de que Brittany se alejara de ti – tos – y espero que algún día me perdones hijita – tos – Sabes que te quiero, y si lo hice en su momento fue por tu bien.

S: …a – Sabia que era de eso de lo que hablaba, pero escucharla, escucharla me dejo en shock, no sabia que hacer o decir.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Desde aquel recuerdo no he vuelto a intentar nada. Han pasado ya varios días y yo sigo en la misma situación, sin querer afrontarme a la historia que me han escrito la vida y mis acciones. El plazo de 2 semanas es cada vez más cercano y Britt tendrá tomar una decisión. A veces creo que lo mejor que podría hacer Britt es desconectarme, si tratara de mantenerme con vida le saldría muy caro (monetaria y emocionalmente) y yo no me veo con los ánimos para continuar en este estado.

Mi familia y amigos vienen a visitarme muy seguido (aunque solo hayan sido unos pocos días) y nunca me dejan sola. Vivo entre bellas anécdotas, palabras de animo y silencios reconfortantes que ellos me brindan, pero aun así no encuentro las fuerzas para luchar, aunque por mis hijos y Britt tampoco me atrevo a renuncias por completo.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos llegaron un par de enfermeros con otra camilla y detrás de ellos Noah con Brittany y Blaine. Noah dio unas instrucciones a los enfermeros y ellos me cambiaron a otra camilla. Brittany se acerco a mí y dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios, y después susurro en mi oído…

B: Tranquila, solo te van a llevar a hacer unos estudios, yo voy a estar contigo todo en todo momento, vale? – y después se alejo dejando a los enfermeros terminar su trabajo.

Me llevaron en la camilla a un consultorio donde ya nos esperaba Mercedes.

M: Bueno, solo le vamos a hacer un ultrasonido, para ver como esta la bebé, así que si te quieres quedar Brittany no hay ningún problema – dijo Mercedes descubriendo mi enorme barriga

B: Claro que me quedo – dijo al tomar mi mano y, a pesar de que yo no pudiera responder, el gesto me tranquilizo y reconforto un poco, ya que estaba aterrada de que en estos días la bebé sufriera algún tipo de problema.

M: Bueno entonces empecemos – soltó el gel en mi panza y realmente lo sentí frío – Muy bien, veamos – dijo al mover el aparato en mi panza y en un par de segundos se empezó a dibujar una imagen en la pantalla. Al principio no entendía nada, solo veía sombras, pero poco a poco empecé a distinguirla mejor – Y ahí esta – esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras observaba la imagen – A pesar de todo parece que va bien, aquí están sus bracitos y manitas – dijo señalando en la pantalla las distintas partes del cuerpo de la bebé – y aquí sus manitas, lo ves? – giró a ver a Brittany que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro con los ojos un poco vidriosos. – Es tu hija Britt

B: Si es mi hija – y apretó más fuerte mi mano – nuestra hija San, nuestra niña – y las lagrimas terminaron de hacer su aparición.

Yo no podía quitar mi atención de la pantalla, era una de las imágenes mas hermosas que podía ver, ya habíamos visto un par de ultrasonidos de Susan antes, pero este era diferente, Susan estaba ya formadita, mi niña ya estaba completita y hermosa. La sensación de verla bien, completa y sin ningún problema por la situación era algo que me llenaba de felicidad y fuerzas.

M: Britt, quieres el video?

B: Si claro, claro – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla – Puede pasar Blaine?, seguro que querrá verla

M: Claro Britt – dijo saliendo del consultorio, pero antes llamo a Blaine, él enseguida entro a la habitación, aunque un poco cortado al principio.

El se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mas que eso, como un hermano cuando Brittany se fue, por lo que obviamente era muy importante para mí. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de tener un hijo con Britt le pedimos a él que fuera nuestro donante de esperma y el no se negó, de hecho acepto de muy buena gana, desde entonces ha estado el también muy pendiente del embarazó y el era el primero en saber cualquier cosa sobre el embarazó, y también fue el primero en ver el primer ultrasonido, claro después de nosotras.

B: Pasa Blaine, tienes que verla – dijo Brittany tomando a Blaine de la mano y acercándolo a la pantalla

Bl: Wow – Se quedo embobado con la imagen, se acerco a la pantalla y empezó a acariciarla – Es hermosa – yo sabia muy bien cuanto el quería a la bebé, aunque aún no naciera y a pesar de tratar siempre de mantenerse al margen – Realmente es hermosa – Soltó unas cuantas lagrimas; mi amigo nunca dejaría de ser tan sentimental, bueno, en este momento no lo culpo, de no ser que no puedo ni abrir lo ojos, yo estaría en un mar de lagrimas de felicidad.

B: Jaja, si es preciosa – dijo con una gran sonrisa y colocando su ano en el hombro de Blaine – Gracias.

Bl: Jajaja, algún día dejaras de decirlo? – preguntó secando sus lagrimas y girándose para mirar a Britt – Yo realmente no he hecho nada.

B: Claro que si, sin ti ella no existiera

Bl: Gracias

B: Por que?

Bl: Por permitirme ser parte de estos momentos que solo le pertenecen a ustedes

B: Tu eres y serás parte siempre que quieras – dijo abrazando fuertemente al moreno

Bl: Gracias – respondió al abrazo – Bueno yo mejor las dejo – tomo la mano de Britt y la miro tiernamente – Va a despertar, yo se que va a despertar.

B: Yo también lo sé – y sonrió melancólicamente mientras se giraba a verme

M: Brittany, puedes venir un momento – dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta

B: Es necesario? – preguntó Britt no queriendo soltarme

Bl: Tranquila, ve, no la dejare sola – dijo poniendo esa mirada tan tranquilizadora que solo tenia él.

B: Mmmmmm – pensó un momento – ok por favor Blaine, no la vayas a dejar sola

Bl: Claro que no mujer – dijo con una ladeada sonrisa

B: Ok – me besó – ya regreso – y salió de la habitación

Blaine se quedo unos minutos en silencio apreciando aquella imagen del monitor que Mercedes había congelado, hasta que se giro a mirarme tiernamente.

Bl: Gracias Tana – dijo con una mirada llena de cariño – enserio gracias – se acerco y besó mi frente – te confieso que si no fuera gay, y tu tampoco, te elegiría como la madre de mis hijos – dijo sonriendo y con unas pequeñas carcajadas – Recuerdo tu primer embarazó, Sebastian Alejandro Smythe López – dijo con la mirada perdida – No se que le hiciste al Seb que yo conocía , pero el hombre con el que te casaste no era él – sus palabras me hicieron recordar el cambio de Sebastian para quedarse conmigo, y todos aquellos momentos especiales que compartí con él – Alguna ves te he platicado como llego él a darme la noticia de que su primer bebé era niño? – Dijo mirando hacia el suelo con una sonrisa nostálgica – Ya habíamos quedado que ha cierta hora iría a mi casa a decirme como estuvo el ultrasonido, pero llegó un poco mas tarde de lo acordado…

FLASH-BACK

Un chico alto, delgado y muy guapo tocaba la puerta de los Anderson-Hummel y traía sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Cuando la puerta se abrió se lanzó contra el moreno que la había abierto, abrazándolo fuertemente para llorar en su hombro, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Blaine ante la sorpresa solo respondió al abrazó, pero el llanto de su amigo lo preocupaba

Bl: Que paso?, Salio algo mal? – Preguntó, pero el oji-claro negó solamente – Por favor no me digas que fue falsa alarma y resulta que solo fue un embarazó psicológico.

Sb: No

Bl; Entonces por que lloras? – El castaño levanto el rostro y tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en él – Ok, tu tienes un severo problema de bipolaridad

Sb: Jajajaja, no, son lagrimas de felicidad – dijo tomando a su amigo de los hombros – Es niño – El moreno sonrió sorprendido por la felicidad que desbordaban los ojos de su amigo – Voy a ser papá – dijo casi en un susurró – Voy a ser papá – gritó.

Bl: Felicidades – y abrazó a su amigo – Ven pasa hay cervezas en el frigorífico, hay que celebrar – dijo entrando a la casa con el castaño detrás de él

Sb: Voy a llamar a los demás chicos – dijo cogiendo el teléfono

Bl: Si – gritó desde la cocina

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Bl: Jaja, y no se hable cuando el embarazó de Jonatan, llegó a mi casa con Puck, Artie, Mike y litros y litros de alcohol, después salió a la calle corriendo y gritando "voy a ser papá!, otra vez!", jajaja – Me miro otra ves y la gran sonrisa que se le había dibujado se fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar una pequeña y melancólica – El realmente te amo Santana, y se que tu también lo amaste, claro no como a Brittany, pero vi como le lloraste en su muerte, cuanto daño te hizo su partida, en verdad lo quisiste – Puso su mano en mi vientre – Se que el esta feliz de que continúes con tu vida y mas con la persona que mas amaste toda tu vida – unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – Y escucha Santana – tomo mi mano entre las suyas – por azares del destino el tuvo que morir para que tu pudieras estar con Brittany, ahora no dejes que te quiten la oportunidad de estar con ella, la oportunidad de estar con ella, la oportunidad de ver a tu hija crecer, no dejes que un capricho del destino te quite todo lo que has construido, vale? – mis ojos se movieron bajo mis parpados suavemente negando, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para Blaine, y que yo no sabia como lo había logrado.

Bl: Santana? – preguntó sorprendido – Santana me escuchas? – Por mas que intento no puedo hacer ni siquiera ese simple movimiento de nuevo – Santana – Gritó

B: Que? Que Pasa? – acababa de llegar con Mercedes

Bl: Movió los ojos, movió los ojos – dijo señalándome como niño pequeño.

B: Que? – dijo abriendo los ojos hasta mas no poder y casi gritando. Mercedes se acerco a mi, reviso mis pupilas y me pincho el brazo con una aguja, pero no reaccione a nada.

M: Santana, Santana puedes moverte? – preguntó, pero obviamente, no hubo respuesta de mi parte, aunque lo intente – Ok – dijo resignada y girándose a ver a Britt y Blaine que la miraban expectantes – Miren, el cuerpo cuando esta en estado de coma a veces hace cosas como esta sin que las personas en si estén consientes de hacerlas, esto no quiere decir que Santana haya recuperado la conciencia.

Los ánimos de Britt decayeron un poco después de lo dicho por Mercedes, pero los de Blaine no, el sabía que esto no era una mera casualidad.

* * *

Bueno, aqui está el capitulo (despues de una eternidad) ojala y sigan leyendo, sino, bueno, fue mi culpa.

Espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo, o al menos antes del fin del mundo, ya esta terminado, solo me falta pasarlo a la computadora. Bueno, sin mas me voy :D


End file.
